Marina DiMera Salvatore
by JazmynnMikaelson910
Summary: What if when Damon was human and before Katherine arrived he was married? Marina DiMera is a powerful witch who had a perfect life being married to Damon until Katherine showed up and ruined her life. Marina was thought to have died in 1864 but she was cursed into being a sleeping beauty. What will happen when Damon finds out and awakens her? Will they get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Marina DiMera Salvatore**

Marina DiMera was born in 1843 in Italy. Her parents were Luciano and Elisabetta DiMera. She had an older brother Carlo who was born on 1838, and two younger sisters Isabella who was born in 1845 and Rosalia who was born in 1852. In 1851 when Marina was eight years old her family moved to Mystic Falls where they immediately became friends with the founding families specially the Salvatores and the Lockwoods. What no one knew was that the DiMera family held a huge secret; they were witches, DiMera witches are dark extremely powerful witches. Marina was always a beautiful girl but as she grew up she became a stunning beauty who had every man begging for her hand in marriage. Marina has pale but tanned skin, jet black hair, 5'2 in height, beautiful pouty lips and gorgeous breathtaking blue eyes. For years she, Damon and Stefan were really close. Then she and Damon started courting and then eventually got married. Everything was perfect until 1864, the year when everything changed; Katherine arrived. Katherine sunk her claws into both Stefan and Damon stealing Damon away from Marina with her charms and compulsion. Damon and Stefan died while trying to save Katherine from being killed but where instead turned into vampires. For over a century they believed that Marina had died but they are about to find out she did not die she was just cursed into being a sleeping beauty for over a hundred years.

Hey guys so I've been wanting to do this story for a while now. This is definitely going to be a Damon/OC story, Damon and Marina story. I'm thinking of making this story also a Stelena pairing but I'm not entirely sure yet so let me know if you would like that or not. This story takes place after season 2, the curse has been broken, Klaus and Stefan left to make hybrids it failed they came back and found out that Elena is the key as her blood has to be drank by the werewolves to finish their transition. Stefan got his humanity back but him and Elena are still not 100% back together yet (maybe). Klaus undaggered his siblings and they have moved to New Orleans but Klaus and Elena came to an agreement that Elena would give Klaus a few blood bags of her blood every few months or so and in turn they would all stop trying to kill each other. In this story since the Salvatores are of Italian ancestry and so are the DiMeras I'm going to have them sometimes speak to each other in Italian but I'll be using Google translate so I apologize in advance if they are not accurate. Ok so now hopefully you like this story.

 **Chapter 1/Prologue**

 **(1851)**

"Marina come downstairs now! The Salvatore family is about to arrive any minute now!" Elisabetta called out to her eldest daughter. Marina immediately came downstairs wearing a beautiful blue dress that just made her eyes pop even more. "I'm here mother"

"good, you look beautiful my dear" Elisabetta said as Marina twirled around. "grazie" then the door rang and one of their house keepers opened the door. In walked in an older man, an older woman, a young boy almost teenager and a young boy.

"Mr. Salvatore it is such an honor to meet you and your family. I'm Luciano DiMera and this is my wife Elisabetta and our eldest daughter Marina, I apologize our other three children are upstairs slightly sick from the long trip" Marina's father said as he walked into the parlor room. Marina gave a small curtsy and then when the adults continued to introduce each other and start to talk about other things, Marina walked over to the two children around her age.

"Hello I'm Marina" she said. "I'm Damon and this is my little brother Stefan. It's nice to meet you Marina" Damon said as Stefan just shyly nodded and waved a little.

"nice to meet you too" Marina said smiling. "how old are you?" Damon asked. "I am 8 years old. What about the both of you?"

"I'm 12 and Stefan is 5 years old" Damon said. "do you both want to go outside to the backyard?" Marina asked suddenly a little bit shy. "yes" Stefan finally spoke nodding his head rapidly making both Damon and Marina laugh a little. They then excused themselves and went outside to play.

 **(1856/Marina POV)**

It has been 5 years since my family and I moved to Mystic Falls and I became best friends with both Stefan and Damon. I am now thirteen years old and my mother keeps telling me that I am turning into a beautiful young woman. For the past year or so I have been getting a major crush on Damon but I fear he only sees me as a friend or as a little girl as he is now seventeen years old. It is so strange I have become a really powerful witch as I absolutely love practicing magic and trying new spells which have made me really strong, but whenever I go near Damon I turn into this incredibly insecure girl and I hate it. I am aware of how much my parents would want me to eventually marry Damon and I can honestly say I would not be against that but I also don't want to marry Damon through an arranged marriage, I want to marry him out of love. When I found out that my father was considering me marrying Damon at first I was shocked because I was almost certain my parents would have wanted me to marry a warlock as to keep our family witch bloodline pure, as my father is a warlock and my mother a witch.

I'm currently in my family's backyard garden picking up some herbs that I will need for a spell when suddenly someone covers my eyes from behind startling me and making me give out a little scream.

"did I scare you Mar?" I hear Damon ask from behind me just as I was about to attack using my magic. He removes his hands from my eyes and I turn around to look at him.

"yes you did scare me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scowl at him as I try to calm my heart beat down.

"well not my fault you seemed so deep in thought" he says smirking at me making me roll my eyes and slightly push him making him slightly lose his footing before he recovers himself and laughs. "what are you doing?" he asks as he looks down at the herbs I've already picked up.

"oh just picking up some flowers and herbs" I say trying to get away from that question fast. "ok… hey I want to show you something" he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me with him. We walk farther into the backyard and then up a little hill, after we've been walking for a good ten minutes we stop at the top of the hill where you can see the woods and everything is just so beautiful and peaceful.

"wow!" I say. "I know right? I found this place a few days ago and I knew I just had to show it to you"

"it is beautiful" I say really taking in the sight but I also can't help but realize how close Damon has gotten. I look up at him and I just want to kiss him so bad but I am so afraid that he will reject me. I can see Damon looking back at me and for a second I think that maybe he will kiss me first but then I hear him clear his throat and look away awkwardly making me almost want to cry.

"we should go back" I say sadly to which he agrees and we go back to my house.

 **(1858/Damon POV)**

We are at my mother's funeral… I still can't believe that she's dead. She was so young but she just got sick and she didn't get better. She was always there for me and my brother, always protecting us from our father. Stefan hasn't been able to stop crying ever since mom died, I want to be there for him but I don't know how. I was supposed to speak at my mother funeral but I just couldn't. Now I'm just standing here watching her grave feeling horrible.

"Damon" I hear someone next to me whisper and I look to see Marina. We have been best friends for seven years and she has been helping me grieve my mother. I always thought we were just friends but two years ago, when I took her to that hill I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I was so nervous and scared that she would reject me and would ruin our friendship. Now as I see her she has become such a breathtakingly beautiful young woman. I have noticed how every young man our age wants to court her and marry her and it scares me so much that she might love someone else.

"I can't imagine how you must feel right now but know that I'm always here for you if you need me" she says grabbing my hand which I squeeze not wanting to let her go.

"I know Mar, thank you" I say. She gets closer to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek before saying "your welcome" she squeezes my hand and then she lets go and walks away to leave with her family. I watch her leave with this pain in my heart.

 **(1858/Marina POV)**

It has been 4 months since Lillian Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's mother died and it seems that life has finally moved on. We are having a ball at our mansion and my mother is trying to get me to go with a suitor of mine, Alexander Lockwood.

"but mother, I don't want to go to the ball with Alexander as my escort" I whine to my mother (yes I know not very lady like).

"yes honey I know you would much prefer going to the ball with Damon as your escort, but you can't just leave your entire life on hold forever or until he confesses his love for you. So my dear you have to have an escort to the ball and Alexander is a great choice, not only is he a perfect gentleman he is also a werewolf which means he knows about our witchy secret. You wouldn't have to hide with him." She says.

"fine! I will go with him to the ball just this once and this doesn't mean that I'm saying yes to his and his family's marriage proposal"

"ok and I never said anything about accepting their proposal for you to marry Alexander in the future, you are still only fifteen years old we won't be talking seriously about marriage for at least a few more years" she says making me smile and sigh in relief.

I get ready for the ball wearing the gorgeous green and black dress and I walk downstairs where my family is greeting and welcoming everyone into our house.

"you look beautiful sister" my older brother Carlo says as he gives me quick kiss on the cheek and then goes to speak with his friends. I see that both Stefan and Damon have already arrived and are already inside the parlor room speaking with other people, I want to go over to them so bad but I know I have to wait for Alexander and spend the day with him.

"hello Marina" Alexander says as he comes inside the house takes my hand and kisses it. I say a quick hello in response. "shall we go in and enjoy ourselves?" he asks to which I nod. We go in get a drink, talk and also dance. From the corner of my eye I see Damon looking at us and he looks angry and sad, and I can't help but wonder if maybe he's jealous. As the night comes to an end I can't help but hope that Damon will come over to me and confess that he's jealous and that he likes me, but he doesn't. I politely walk Alexander back to his carriage where he leans closer to me and says "I had a great night Marina".

"me too" I say half lying. He gets leans his face closer to me and waits to see if I'll pull away but I don't because my mother was right, I can't put my life on hold and wait to see if Damon will do something or not. As he sees that I'm not pulling away he softly kisses my lips and I slowly respond to the kiss. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away smiling and whispers "good night little witch" making me smile and say "good night." He gets on his carriage and he leaves. I walk over to the front door of my house where I see my parents and the Salvatores talking and saying their last goodbye. Stefan looks confused and Damon looks angry so I don't doubt that they saw my kiss with Alexander. I feel slightly guilty but I remind myself that if Damon wants me he's going to have to act on it.

It's been three months ever since that ball and me and Alexander are now courting. The whole town keeps asking when the wedding is going to be but my parents keep saying that they are not going to rush me into any weddings. I'm in in the barn watching our horses while reading a book.

"you have always loved reading while at the same time playing with the horses" I hear someone say and I look up to see Damon leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"it's peaceful" I say. "Mar… I miss you… it feels like for the past few months we've been pulling apart" he says getting off the wall and walking closer to me before sitting down next to me.

"I know… I miss you too Damon… but I don't know what you want from me?... I know we have been spending less time with each other as I've been spending a lot more time with Alexander-" I say before Damon interrupts me.

"are you going to marry him?"

"no! I don't want to marry him" I say turning my body more towards him so now we're looking at each other. "so why are you with him?" he asks me.

"because I don't know if the guy I want wants me back" I say looking at him hoping that he understands what I'm trying to tell him.

"who do you want?" he asks looking like he's about to cry so I reach over and touch his face making him look at me with shocked eyes. He then suddenly leans in and kisses me making me gasp in surprise but I quickly respond and kiss him back. He's kissing me with such passion that I'm thankful we're sitting down because I'm pretty sure my knees would have given out. He pushes me back so that I'm now lying down and he gets on top of me. We continue kissing and making out, he leaves my lips and kisses my neck making me moan in pleasure. I can feel the lights in the barn glow brighter and that's when I realize I'm losing control over my magic so suddenly so I hesitantly pull Damon slightly away from me while gasping and trying to calm my breathing and my racing heartbeat. Damon looks at me and he looks like he's also trying so hard to get control over his emotions. We are both breathing so hard and then Damon gets off me making me immediately miss him and he sits down next to me again. I brush my hand through my hair evening it out a little.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for so long" I finally whisper making Damon look at me and hold my hand. "really?" he asks and I just nod.

"and here I thought you didn't like me. I thought I was going to have to watch you marry someone else and it killed me" he says. "the only person I've ever wanted was you" I say and he leans in and gives me another sweet short kiss.

"I love you Mar" he whispers on top of my lips making me gasp and then smile. "I love you too Damon" I say as I kiss him again.

 **(1861/Marina POV)**

After courting for over a year and then being engaged for eight months, earlier today I finally married Damon and became Mrs. Salvatore! After we had been courting for about 3 months or so Damon found out that I was a witch. Even though I planned to tell him eventually I did not want him to find out the way that he did. He walked in on me casting a spell and at first he was not only extremely confused and scared he was also angry that I hadn't told him. After a few days he finally came around and said that he didn't care if I was a witch because he loved me either way. He also said that he would never try to change me or make stop practicing my magic, in fact he loved it when I used magic and showed him. A few months after we told Stefan and he was also ok with it and also loved watching me do magic.

"we're home Mrs. Salvatore" Damon said as he lifted me up in bridal style and walked us through the door threshold making me giggle. Our parents gave us this property when they realized that we would get married in the future and then we started building our house on it. The house was finished a few weeks ago and it was beautiful, I absolutely love it. He continues carrying me up the stairs and into our new room together. He finally sets me down on my feet gently and goes to turn on the lamps. There are lamps and candles all over the room so I just snap my fingers and they all turn on making Damon look at me and smirk. He walks closer to me, leans in and kisses me. I respond to the kiss and wrap my fingers in his hair and tug at it a little making him moan, I swipe my tongue against his lips and then our tongues start to battle for control. He starts to undo my dress and then drops it to the floor. I undo his suit jacket and start to unbutton his shirt. He suddenly carries me and lies me down on the bed and gets on top of me.

"ti amo tanto( _I love you so much_ )" Damon said to me. "ti amo anch'io( _I love you too_ )" I said as we kissed again. Even though Damon and I didn't exactly wait until our wedding night to sleep together for the first time it was still the most special night of both of our lives.

 **(1864/Marina POV)**

Damon and I have been married for almost three years and a lot has happened in the last few years. A year after we got married his father forced Damon to join the civil war even though neither Damon nor I agreed on what the South was fighting for. I was terrified of watching him leave for war and not know if he would be killed because of this war. In 1863 I got pregnant when Damon had been on leave and we were so happy to start a family but that abruptly changed when I suffered a miscarriage three months into my pregnancy. We were both devastated and I tried everything with my magic to try to prevent the miscarriage but nothing worked. In 1864 Damon decided to leave the war even though his father was furious, Damon wanted to spend our lives together and he knew that I was still vulnerable due to our child's death. I was beginning to think everything would be ok as we were back together and we were happy. Until one day a Miss Katherine Pierce arrived in town and Damon's father took her into his house as she was supposedly an orphan but right away I knew that she was a vampire.

After being together with Damon for so many years and getting stronger in my power and witchcraft I was extremely powerful but nothing could have warned me about the fact that my marriage would end in such a tragic way. I remember the day that we met Katherine. Damon's father called me and Damon to spend dinner with him in his house. I immediately noticed Katherine openly flirting with Damon and I noticed that Damon found her attractive but it never crossed my mind that Damon would ever cheat on me.

As days and weeks passed, I heard the rumors going around town about how Katherine was involved romantically with both of the Salvatore brothers, including Damon, I tried to deny them and trust in my husband but one day I went to the Salvatore mansion to talk with Damon's father, I saw Damon making out with Katherine. Damon had told me he was hanging out with some of his friends and that was when I realized that all those times he had lied to me he was with Katherine! When I saw that I felt my heart break in two, I wanted to attack them both so much, I wanted to kill Katherine but for some reason I couldn't react and all I could do was leave the room and go back to my house. That night I waited for Damon to get home so I could yell at him but he never showed up. The next day a message carrier came to me and gave me a message from Damon. The message was "Marina, I no longer want to be married to you as I love Katherine and I want to be with her forever. I am sorry you had to find out this way." As soon as I heard that I was furious, he didn't even have the dignity to say it to my face himself. Then to make matters worse a few days later him and Katherine were parading around town together completely humiliating me. Everywhere I went I could feel the pitying looks from everyone, everyone telling me their apologies, their attempts to make me feel better. I hated being the victim but just when I was about to release my fury on both Damon and Katherine, I realized that I was pregnant! The last time Damon and I had been together weeks earlier had resulted in a baby.

I was shocked and confused as to what I would do. I thought about going back to live with my family but I wasn't sure as I couldn't take their pitying looks and their attempts to try and fix things. As weeks passed I knew I would start to show and even though I was furious with Damon I loved our baby and I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't lose this baby. Then one night I heard how all the vampires in town were being rounded up and were going to be burned alive in the church, I was happy to hear that Katherine would be dead. Then I heard how Damon and Stefan tried to save Katherine and how they were killed by their own father I was shocked and furious, furious that they tried to save that bitch but also that their own father shot them dead. I wasn't certain if Katherine had been feeding them both her blood but my theory was later confirmed when Emily paid me a visit and told me that they had turned and were now vampires. She also apologized to me for the part she played in Katherine ruining my life and saying that she didn't want to have a DiMera witch as an enemy.

When I was almost four months pregnant, I was attacked in my house by a coven of witches claiming that they wanted revenge. Apparently Damon had killed someone under their protection, someone that one of them loved and they wanted revenge. I tried to fight them but they were too many and just when I thought they were going to kill me I felt something else course through me and I felt myself fall into a deep cursed restless sleep.

 **Hey guys so what did you think about this story so far? Do you like the idea? Like I said at the beginning this is going to be a Damon/Marina story but they won't get back together very fast because Marina is going to be really mad at Damon for a while, rightfully so right? This chapter was all about the backstory of Marina and Damon, next chapter will be present time and how Damon and Stefan will react to finding out Marina is not fully dead. Also how do you think the entire mystic falls gang will react to Damon having a wife?**

 **I hope you like this story and please don't forget to like, favorite and review so I know whether you like it or not plus I love reading your comments. Your comments motivate me to continue writing so thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marina DiMera Salvatore**

Marina DiMera was born in 1843 in Italy. Her parents were Luciano and Elisabetta DiMera. Her siblings were Carlo, Isabella and Rosalia. In 1851 Marina and her family moved to Mystic Falls where they immediately became friends with the founding families specially the Salvatores and the Lockwoods. No one knew that the DiMeras were dark witches. Marina has pale but tanned skin, jet black hair, 5'2 in height, beautiful pouty lips and gorgeous breathtaking blue eyes. She and Damon eventually got married. Everything was perfect until 1864, when Katherine arrived and sunk her claws into both Stefan and Damon stealing Damon away from Marina with her charms and compulsion. Damon and Stefan died trying to save Katherine from being killed but where instead turned into vampires. For over a century they believed that Marina had died but they are about to find out she did not die she was just cursed into being a sleeping beauty for over a hundred years.

Hey guys after someone commented on it I realized that I wasn't very clear on the timeline between when Marina finds out about Damon cheating, her finding out she's pregnant, her finding out Damon is now a vampire and her getting attacked. So to clear it up I'm making it that the reason why Marina didn't suspect Damon was cheating was because even though he started sleeping with Katherine he was still also sleeping with Marina. After she found out she was already pregnant but since back then they didn't have ultrasounds or pregnancy tests she didn't find out that she was pregnant until she was almost 2 months in. Almost a month passed before the vampires were rounded up so she's 3 months pregnant. So only about over a week passed between Damon getting turned into a vampire and her getting attacked and everyone believing she died. So she's about almost 4 months pregnant.

Ok I hope that clears it a little. Another thing the baby will still be alive when she gets woken up. I still haven't decided if the baby will be a boy or a girl so please tell me what you like best. Ok I think that's it so now I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Bonnie POV)**

I just woke up from a very vivid dream where I was speaking with my grams. She was telling me how a coven of witches recently died out and when the last of their living member died a cloaking spell of theirs came undone. She said how for over a hundred years that coven had been keeping a very deep dark secret, they stole something very important to someone and cursed it. Grams said that for a hundred years she and other witches had tried to uncover and undo their cloaking spell but were always unable to, but finally since the last of them died the cloaking spell was broken and grams and other witches from the other side now know what those evil witches were hiding. Grams was very vague not telling me what was cursed but said that I have to tell Stefan and specially Damon, which in turn just confuses me more and make me even more curious.

Grams gave me the location of the tomb where the cursed is hidden and I can't wait to see and find out what it is!

 **(Damon POV)**

After waking up and taking a shower and getting dressed I walked over to my dresser and took out a little wooden box. On the top it has the initials M.D.S. I run my finger across the engraved words gently. I open the box and I smile a little as I look at the items inside. My wedding ring (I took it off after years of coming to terms that Marina was dead and I was immortal), a crystal (Marina was always crazy about her crystals, totems and witch items), a few photographs (one of just her lying on the grass, one of us at our engagement ball, one of us at our wedding and another of when we were kids), a pentagram necklace, a pure silver and diamond bracelet with the Salvatore crest I gave her when we got married and then her talisman necklace (a medallion necklace with a crystal in the center and the DiMera crest). She never took that necklace off as not only did she love it but it was also her talisman, gave her more power and helped her harness and control it. I found it on our house floor after she died.

I look at the pictures as a tear rolls down my cheek. I smile a little at how happy we were on our wedding day. We thought we would have a happy ever after but it's funny how you really don't know what the future holds. I place the photos back inside the box and grab her talisman.

After I got turned into a vampire I was hit with all the guilt that it almost killed me. I couldn't believe that I had cheated on Marina with Katherine and while I would love to blame Katherine for all of it, I can't. I did fall for Katherine and her charms and she didn't compel me to cheat on Marina, I did that. What Katherine did compel me to do was tell Marina that I no longer wanted to be married to her through a message carrier. I might have loved Katherine to some extent, but I was never going to leave Marina for her.

I also would have never paraded around town with Katherine completely humiliating Marina, but by then I was already being compelled by Katherine. When Stefan and I tried to save Katherine and got shot and then woke up in transition I didn't want to turn into a vampire because I was hit with all the guilt that I wanted to die because I knew Marina would never forgive me. Then when Stefan got me to feed and complete the transition I was still miserable because I really wanted to apologize to Marina and beg for her forgiveness but I was so scared to see how much I had hurt her.

When I finally built up the courage to go and talk to her, her parents told me that the day before she was attacked in our house by a coven of witches and that Marina was dead! I was heartbroken! I couldn't believe that someone would want her dead, that she was really dead. Then her mother told me that the coven that attacked her were getting revenge because I had killed one of their loved ones. That's when I remembered that a few days earlier I had killed the mate of a witch Moira Deamonne, and that's when I realized that I got the love of my life killed. Marina was killed because of me! She was killed because some evil vengeful witch wanted to make me pay! By now I'm sobbing my eyes out.

 **(Stefan POV)**

I'm in the living room with Elena and we're trying to work our relationship out but it's a little hard. I can also hear Damon upstairs crying and I know that he must be remembering Marina. My big sister Marina, she was great and best of all she made Damon so happy, I miss her so much! My face must have showed sadness all of the sudden because Elena asked me if I was ok. Just as I was about to answer her, there was a knock on the door and we both walk over to open it.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Elena asked Bonnie as I let her in and we stand in the hallway.

"I'm here to talk to both you and Damon" she said looking at me making me confused. "is everything ok?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I had a dream where my grams visited me and she told me to tell you guys that some witches apparently stole something from you guys and gave me the location of where it is" she answered confusing me even more if that was even possible.

"ok well Damon's upstairs" I say as we walk up the stairs into Damon's room. Since I know he was crying I decide to give him a little warning that we're coming so I sort of scream his name. When we walk inside his room I can see that he's already dried his eyes but he's still holding Marina's box in his hands. He still looks sad and Elena and Bonnie must have noticed as well because I can see their confusion.

"what do you want?" Damon growls. "Damon are you ok?" Elena asks making Damon just nod and raise his eyebrows as to say answer my question. I explain the situation to him, I tell him what Bonnie said and what her grams said making him just as confused as me. We then finally decide to go over to the location that Bonnie's grams gave her. As we walk out of the house we run into Caroline who after finding out what is going decides to curiously tag along as well.

 **(Damon POV)**

Bonnie takes into the woods and as she says we're getting closer Stefan asks her. "so which witches are the ones who stole something from us? Because I have no clue as to who stole something from us, we don't have anything missing."

"well I don't know much grams was being very vague she just said that this coven of witches has been hiding this for over a century and that since the last of them finally died their cloaking spell was broken. She said that it all started because one of them wanted revenge or something like that. Grams said her name was Moira something…Moira Deamonne I think" Bonnie said making both me and Stefan completely freeze and stop walking making Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all look at us.

"what? You knew that witch?" Elena asks and Stefan just nods seeing that I'm too distressed.

"yeah she… uh… she stole everything from Damon…" Stefan said very vaguely as we continue walking. We finally arrive in front of a huge rock and Bonnie mutters a spell and then a hole appears in the middle of the rock, a door if you can call it that.

We walk inside through the small doorway and once inside we see a huge tomb and in the middle of it there is a closed super vintage silvery casket but what makes me freeze is that on the side of it there is a crest, the DiMera crest!

"it can't be!" I vaguely hear Stefan gasp as I walk closer to the casket not even knowing how my body is moving at the moment.

"what? What is it?" Caroline asks as my hands tremble to reach out and open the casket, I finally open it and I hear myself and Stefan gasp loudly.

"oh my god!" Stefan says getting closer to the casket to stand next to me. I can feel a tear roll down my eye as I gasp out. "Marina."

 **(Third POV)**

As they all walked through the hidden door they all saw an old fancy looking casket with a crest on the side. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were extremely surprised by Damon and Stefan's reactions to seeing the casket with the crest and looked extremely nervous to open it. When Damon finally opened it they heard them both gasp out loud as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline saw a beautiful young woman lying there making them gasp as well out of confusion.

Marina is lying there wearing her beautiful dress that looks messy and a little damaged. She has her hands lying on her stomach and her body looks peaceful but her face looks slightly pained like she's having a nightmare or something.

"who is she? Do you know her?" Elena asks. Damon looks too dumbfounded to react or even respond to anything and Stefan is the first to react and say. "Damon… we should get her out of here" making Damon snap out of watching Marina and reach out to touch her face gently for a few seconds before he carries her in his arms bridal style and he super speeds home leaving them all behind.

"what?... where'd he go?" Elena asks looking at Stefan and you can tell that she wants some answers.

"back to the house… we should go back too and we'll explain everything there I swear" Stefan responded.

As soon as Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline got back to the boarding house they went to Damon's room where they could hear him. When they walked inside the room they saw Marina lying down on the bed still not moving and Damon sitting down next to her holding one of her hands.

"Damon…" Stefan started to say not really knowing what to say.

"why isn't she waking up? How is she even here? Alive?" Damon said and you could hear the panic in his voice. Stefan also has a lot of questions but he's also not really worried that Marina won't wake up seeing as they can hear her breathe and her heart is steady. Suddenly they are all completely startled when Marina suddenly gasp out a breath and her breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes snap open making everyone gasp and slightly jump.

"Mar? Marina?" Damon manages to speak out as Marina starts to slowly sit up.

"Damon?" They hear her gasp out and her accented voice sounds a little raspy and you can practically feel her confusion. Damon nods reaching out to place his hand on her arm gently as to not scare her but she still flinches and pulls away making Damon wince.

"hey Mar… are you ok?" Stefan asked taking a few steps closer to the bed to which Marina finally noticed Stefan but not the other girls in the room.

"Stefan! Yeah… I think so… what happened?" Marina said as Stefan leaned and took a seat next to her as Damon moved slightly farther away.

"well we were hoping you would tell us… we thought you were dead." Stefan said with such a soft and relieved voice that the other girls in the room could no longer contain their confusion any longer and Caroline burst out saying. "ok who is she and how do you all know each other?"

"Caroline!" Elena half screamed at her finally making Marina notice them and they all notice how she tensed up at seeing Elena and see the very clear anger and rage on her face.

"Katherine!" Marina growled out as she stood up so fast and put her hand before her and made a gesture that made Elena go flying across the room and slam against the wall making her groan in pain. Everyone who didn't know that Marina is a witch was extremely shocked and immediately ran to Elena's aid as both Stefan and Damon tried to explain the situation to Marina.

Stefan and Damon struggled to contain Marina as she was clawing and screaming at them to get out of her way.

"how can you both still defend her after everything!" Marina yelled at them.

"she's not Katherine! Her name's Elena! Marina she's not Katherine!" Stefan said to her gripping her shoulders making her look at him and then giving her time to process, they then all saw her calm down a little.

"the doppelganger?" she asked looking at all of them as they all nodded at her.

"ok now that we've got that out of the way… I'm Caroline Forbes and who are you?" Caroline asked making everyone roll their eyes at Caroline's impatience.

"I am Marina Sal- um… DiMera" Marina said stuttering a little and you could tell that she was going to say something else making Stefan's eyes widen and Damon wince.

"hi I'm Bonnie Bennett and this is Elena Gilbert" Bonnie said giving her a welcoming smile making Marina tilt her head slightly.

"Emily's descendant…" she said making everyone look at her with raised eyebrows but managing to still nod at her.

"now… Mar… what happened?" Stefan asked making Marina sit back down on the bed and play with her hands.

"after the vampires were all rounded up, Emily came to me and told me that you both had turned into vampires… I knew that your father had shot you both when you tried to save Katherine and I suspected that she had given you her blood but I wasn't sure until Emily told me herself" Marina answered as Stefan sat down next to her again and Damon took a seat on a chair in front of her.

"I believe it was about a week after that I was attacked in our-my home by a coven of witches claiming revenge on Damon for killing a mate of theirs. I thought they were going to kill me but I felt them curse me instead. They cursed me into a restless sleep that I could not wake up from. It was not a peaceful sleep… I would have nightmares… torment… I was aware that a long time passed… but I don't know how long… how long has it been?" Marina said making everyone feel bad for her and then freeze at her question and wonder how she's going to react.

"uh… Mar… it's been almost a hundred and fifty years…" Stefan whispered making Marina gasp and tear up.

"are you… are you telling me I've been asleep for over a century?" she asked. Stefan and Damon slowly nodded making Marina close her eyes and you could feel her pain but also her anger.

"Mar… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything" Damon whispered out to her making her eyes snap open and glare at him confusing the other girls.

"sorry for what? Cheating on me with that whore Katherine? Or getting me cursed?" Marina snapped at Damon making him close his eyes in regret and guilt. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline gasped and Stefan put his hand on his face.

"both" Damon said. "wait I'm confused, more confused" Caroline said.

"Marina… she's Damon's… wife" Stefan said as Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all gasped, their eyes wide and mouth hanging.

"wow! wait what?! Wife?!" Caroline stuttered screamed.

"yeah Marina and Damon were married years before Katherine arrived… and well as you can see that didn't end very good…" Stefan said explaining a little.

"and you're also a witch? Right?" Bonnie asked finally getting over the shock of Damon having a wife and suddenly also being reminded of how Marina threw Elena away.

"yeah, I'm a full blooded 100% witch. I'm a DiMera witch" Marina answered nodding as everyone started to calm down and process all of this new information when suddenly Caroline heard something, like a fluttery sound.

"what is that? That sound?" she asked looking around trying to pin point it making both Damon and Stefan focus their hearing as well.

"it kind of sounds like a soft heartbeat… like a fluttery tiny heartbeat" Stefan said as he noticed Marina's eyes widen a little before placing a hand over her stomach and smiling a little making Stefan's eyes widen and say. "oh my." Making Damon and Caroline look over at Stefan and then look at what Stefan is staring at, Marina's stomach!

"Mar?!" Damon breathed out making her look up at him. "you're pregnant?" he asked making Marina nod and everyone else gasp.

"how? When? Huh? How far in are you?" Damon stuttered out in pure shock and excitement.

"well seeing as apparently I was frozen in time… I'm about almost four months pregnant" she answered.

"oh my goodness! This is so exciting! I absolutely love children! We have to take you to the doctor so you can have an ultrasound and find out if the baby is a boy or a girl! We so have to take you shopping for maternity clothes… and well clothes overall! Modern clothes! oh my goodness this so cool and so exciting!" Caroline squeals going on and on making Marina laugh a little before Damon interrupts her musings.

"Caroline! She doesn't know what an ultrasound is and she's not your dress up doll!" Damon said making Caroline frown and pout in turn making Marina giggle.

"I like you, you have spunk… you remind of my sister Rosalia…" Marina said smiling before she thought about her family. "they're dead… my family." She says tearing up a little again.

"they lived long lives but they never forgot about you. Your family coven has continued even till this day" Stefan said pulling Marina into a hug.

"yeah. We made sure of it. Even though your family hated me after everything, rightfully so, Stefan and I always made sure to protect them and make sure your family bloodline carried on" Damon said as Stefan and Marina pulled away making her slightly smile at Damon.

"thank you" she said making Damon nod and smile at her. "now Caroline is it? I could really use your help. I really want to get out of this dress that I've apparently been wearing for over a century, and fashion seems to have really changed since" she said grimacing at the thought of her cursed and then glancing at the other girls' outfits.

"yay! Ok first you should take a shower… oh you don't know what a shower is… ok a shower is like a bath but the water fall from above kind of like rain… and I'll pick you something to wear for right now while we take you shopping" Caroline said excitingly making both Damon and Stefan roll their eyes in amusement.

"don't worry we'll keep an eye on Caroline so she doesn't get too carried away" Elena said giving Marina a really kind smile and guiding her to the bathroom.

 **(Marina POV)**

As Elena guides me into the bathroom I can't help but be suspicious of her but I'm beginning to notice that she's very different from Katherine. Caroline and Bonnie soon join us in the bathroom and they close the door behind them. Caroline is carrying some clothes, she shows me what modern lingerie is, she shows me a really pretty light blue strappy dress that looks like it will reach my knees and then some shoes that she calls wedge sandals. After Bonnie helps me undo the back of my dress they teach me how this shower thing works and then they leave to let me shower.

After taking a shower I put on the clothes and then walk out of the bathroom where only the girls are waiting for me. When all three of them look up at me they gape and squeal at me. I have to admit I love how this modern clothes look on me, I always hated corsets and the huge dresses were always bothersome.

"oh my goodness! You look so pretty!" Caroline screamed making me blush a little.

"you really do" Bonnie said as Caroline walks up to me and grabs my hair. "now for your hair… we're gonna dry it and curl it unto beachy waves!" she said making me shrug and let her do whatever she wants. She dries my hair with some machine that blows hot air and then grabs another machine that looks like a round stick that also gets hot and wraps my hair on it in sections.

While she's doing that, Bonnie is adding some makeup unto my face. After a while they're both done and they lead me to the mirror and I gasp at my new image. My hair is in loose waves that still reach all the way to my lower hip, and my makeup is very natural; my eyelids have some brown colors of different shades, my eyelashes are really black, my eyebrows look more refined and my lips are glossy.

"I love it!" I say excitingly clapping my hands a little bit making them all smile and then pull me out of the room and lead me down the stairs saying that they can't wait until both Stefan and Damon see the new modern me. I feel really nervous as to what they'll think of my new look specially Damon because against my better judgment I still love him, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again.

We walk into the living room where they both are and at the same time they both look up to see us. Their eyes both widen but Damon's not only widen but he comes closer and he licks his lips and then smiles at me saying, "you look beautiful Marina… you always look beautiful but I think this century really suits you" making me blush and smirk a little.

"davvero fare apparire belli Marina _(you really do look beautiful Marina)_." Stefan said making me smile and say. "grazie _(Thank you)_ " I say.

"wait you guys speak Italian? Since when?" Caroline asks making Stefan chuckle a little.

"since our whole lives" he answers. "why did we not know?" Elena asks.

"you never asked" Stefan answered shrugging his shoulders as Damon agreed.

After that we all decided to go out to some restaurant called Mystic Grill to eat and for them to introduce me more to the 21st century. So far I'm really loving this new century everything is so modern and the technology is impressive and exciting. We have decided that I will make an appointment with a doctor soon and make sure that everything is ok with the baby and that being frozen in time did not damage my baby. I can tell that both Stefan and Damon are really excited about this baby; Stefan because he always wanted to be a uncle and Damon because we were almost already going to be parents before that was taken away from us due to my miscarriage which is why this time around I am super scared that I will lose this baby as well.

I can also see that Damon is really trying to show me that he has changed and how much he regrets what happened between him and Katherine but I'm not ready to forgive him just yet because for him it has been over a hundred years but for me it feels like it was just yesterday.

 **Hey guys so finally here is the second chapter and I hoped you really liked it and enjoyed it. So like I said at the beginning I still don't know if the baby will be a boy or a girl so please let me know. I already have one request for it to be a girl so please let me know if you would like that or a boy. Also let me know if you would like me to add Stefan to be with Elena or not, cause I haven't decided.**

 **Please don't forget to like, favorite and review!**

 **Also please feel free to read my other stories, there's "The Sixth Original" a twilight/TVD crossover sort of, "Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal" a TVD originals/oc and "Are you sure you don't trust me?" a Teen Wolf male/male slash one-shot. Since my story "Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal" is almost finishing I already have an idea for another story. Since my 3 TVD stories I've written characters that hate Katherine and I personally love Katherine I wanted to do a femslash with Katherine and my oc, tell me what you would think about that.**

 **Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marina DiMera Salvatore**

Marina DiMera was born in 1843 in Italy. Her parents were Luciano and Elisabetta DiMera. Her siblings were Carlo, Isabella and Rosalia. In 1851 Marina and her family moved to Mystic Falls where they immediately became friends with the founding families specially the Salvatores and the Lockwoods. No one knew that the DiMeras were dark witches. Marina has pale but tanned skin, jet black hair, 5'2 in height, beautiful pouty lips and gorgeous breathtaking blue eyes. She and Damon eventually got married. Everything was perfect until 1864, when Katherine arrived and sunk her claws into both Stefan and Damon stealing Damon away from Marina with her charms and compulsion. Damon and Stefan died trying to save Katherine from being killed but where instead turned into vampires. For over a century they believed that Marina had died but they are about to find out she did not die she was just cursed into being a sleeping beauty for over a hundred years.

Hey guys I am so so so sorry that it has taken me over two months to update a new chapter! :( After multiple votes from you guys as to what the baby should be, a boy or a girl, you all voted GIRL! So the choice has been made, Damon and Marina's baby is going to be a girl. Like I said this story is obviously going to be a Damon/Marina endgame story but it won't happen quickly because they have to solve and fix their issues, well at least I will try to not make it happen so soon because I always suck at patience and I always end up rushing things. So let's just see what happens and how chapter by chapter goes…

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Marina POV)**

It has been two days since I was woken up from my cursed deep slumber. I have my doctor's appointment later today and I am so nervous! I'm worried and scared that my curse might have affected my baby. But at the same time I am trying to be strong and positive, because I already lost one baby and I'll be damned if I lose another. I head to the bathroom in my room (Damon and Stefan gave be an extra room all to myself even though I'm aware that they were hoping I would be staying in Damon's room with him) and decide to take a shower. After I finish my shower I change into some clothes that I got yesterday when they took me shopping. My outfit consists of light blue denim jeans, a loose dark floral tank top, black flats and a nude colored short sleeve cardigan. As I study my reflection in the mirror I smile because I am really falling in love with the 21st century fashion. Then with my hand I reach towards my neck to grip my talisman necklace before remembering that I no longer have it and smile sadly at thinking that it's probably lost forever.

After deciding that I'm going to let my hair air dry into my natural waves since I still can't manage to get this hair machines that can straighten or curl your hair to work, I head downstairs and walk into the kitchen to eat something.

"good morning" Damon says as he hands me my breakfast plate, I grab it and sit myself on one of the chairs next to the table.

"thank you" I say making Damon smile and nod. After I finish eating, Damon leads me to his car and we head over to the hospital for my appointment.

At first I was a little hesitant on going to a doctor because how on earth was I supposed to explain how or why I was so worried that something may be wrong with my baby seeing as I was asleep for over a century, but then Damon and Stefan told me that the doctor I'm going to see is Meredith Fell, and since she's part of the founder's council she knows about the supernatural world and how since she's dating one of Damon's friend, Meredith is considered an ally. I was extremely relieved about that.

Damon and I both walk inside the hospital room and wait for a few minutes before Meredith walks in. I immediately find her nice and very polite and I'm very happy that she's my doctor. After both Damon and I explain to her the situation she asks me to lie down on the bed and pull up my shirt to reveal my stomach. She places some type of cold gel on my belly before she takes a type of machine that she calls an ultrasound x ray scan, and runs it across the gel on my stomach. Then she showed us the image on the computer and we could somewhat see the shape of our baby!

She said that from what she could hear of the baby's heartbeat, the baby sounded healthy and that she doesn't think that my curse damaged my baby in the slightest. She then said that she wasn't 100% certain as it was too soon and the image wasn't very clear but that our baby appeared to be a girl!

I was so happy and excited because my baby looked healthy and soon in a few more months I would get to meet her.

After Meredith told us that everything looked okay and just gave me cautions to be careful anyways as a precaution, we left the hospital and went back to the boarding house where Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and more people I don't know were there waiting for us to arrive and let them know how it had gone with the doctor.

"is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" Stefan asked as he took a few steps forward making both Damon and I nod in excitement and relief. Everyone also sighed in relief.

"that's great!" Caroline squealed. "oh Marina, this is my boyfriend Tyler, his best friend Matt, Jeremy is Elena's younger brother and then this is Alaric" Caroline says pointing to everyone, I immediately know that Tyler is a werewolf but there is also something else to him.

"you're a werewolf? But you're also something else, aren't you?" I ask Tyler making everyone look at both of us.

"yeah I was a werewolf before Klaus turned me into a werewolf/vampire hybrid" Tyler answered making me frown in shock and confusion.

"Klaus? You've met Klaus?" I ask.

"wait you know Klaus? How?" Bonnie asks. "well I don't personally know Klaus or any of the originals but I obviously know of them. Not to mention they were always allies of my family since the beginning of my family's bloodline. Wait you said he turned you into a hybrid but in order for that he had to have broken his curse before…" I say.

"wait you knew that the curse was Klaus's and not the sun and moon curse?" Damon asks me.

"yes of course. When the originals created the myth of the sun and moon curse the only people they told was my ancestors because they trusted them and they knew that even if the information was to be passed down the generations they had nothing to fear. My family has never been a coven of good lawful witches, we never cared about the typical hatred that most witches held against vampires. For us they were always powerful people who we would prefer to have as friends and allies instead of enemies." I say as a matter of fact.

"wow! You would have been a great help when all of the sacrifice ritual had been going on" Tyler exclaimed.

"but wait… if Klaus broke his curse how is Elena still alive?" I ask confused.

"my biological father gave up his life so I could come back to life after the sacrifice" Elena answered. "a blood life transfer" I deduct making Bonnie nod.

"and then Klaus left town to create hybrids but he failed at first because we didn't realize that werewolves in transition have to drink my blood in order to complete the transition into a true hybrid" Elena says.

"and where is Klaus and the rest of the originals now?" I ask.

"they all moved to New Orleans a while ago and every month I send him some of my blood" Elena says.

"yeah that way they stay away from us and we don't have to worry about them going after people we care about" Tyler says making me look at him and this time I really study his face because he reminds me of someone, Alexander Lockwood. When he notices me looking at him, he smirks and raises his eyebrow making me roll my eyes.

"what?" Tyler asks making everyone look at the both of us again, I can also see that both Stefan and Damon have realized that I figured it out.

"you're a Lockwood aren't you?" I ask Tyler to which his eyes widen in confusion before he nods.

"yeah… how'd you know?" he asks me.

"you look so much like your ancestor Alexander, he also had the cockiness that you seem to have and the apparently famous Lockwood smirk." I say making Tyler and everyone else laugh.

After a while we decide to go out to eat but before I go upstairs to my room to pick out a sweater as the night has gotten just a little bit chilly. I remove the short sleeve cardigan and slip on the warmer cotton sweater/cardigan. As I'm about to walk out of my room, Damon comes to stand in front of the doorway.

"I was going to give this to you this morning but we left in such a hurry to get to your doctor's appointment that I didn't get the chance to." He says before he opens his closed hand making me gasp and slightly tear up as I can see my talisman necklace in his hand.

"what? How? I thought it was lost forever?" I stutter.

"a week after I turned into a vampire I finally built up the courage to come and see you and apologize for everything I had done to you, but when I got to our home your parents told me that the day before you had been killed because of another mistake I had done. They said that the only thing that remained in your crime scene was your talisman, they gave it to me, I think they were hoping you would haunt me for all eternity" he says making me giggle a little at what he said at the end knowing that he was probably right.

"I always kept it in the box I carved for you and every so often I would look at it and remember you and think about how things should have been like" he says making my eyes water a little. He walks closer to me holding out the necklace before walking behind me making me lift up my hair as he clasps the necklace back on my neck. As he finishes clasping it and it fully rests against my neck and touching my chest it makes me gasp as I instantly feel the magic of it awakening and coursing through my veins giving me an euphoric feeling.

"are you ok?" Damon asks me as he comes to stand in front of me again.

"yeah… it's just the magic… you can feel it" I answer regaining my breath and slowing my heartbeat back down.

"grazie ( _thank you_ )" I say feeling my heart turn against my permission to seeing Damon so close to me.

"Ovviamente, in qualsiasi momento ( _of course, anytime_ )" he says to me as he removes a strand of my hair from my face, making me let out a soft gasp and swallow. I know he must hear my rapidly beating heart since he leans down closer and closer to my face. I'm having an inner battle in my head seeing as my body and hormones obviously want him but my heart and head are not ready to forget and forgive. I feel his breath on my lips and just when I'm about to lose my mental battle and give in to his kiss…

"come on guys! Some of us are hungry!" we hear Jeremy yell from downstairs making both Damon and I jump apart, clear our throats and awkwardly walk down the stairs to join the others and head out to dinner.

 **So… what'd you guys think? I really hope you guys really liked this new chapter. I'm sorry it was pretty short but I liked the way it ended with a kind of cliffhanger or something like that. Ok as you can see yes the baby will a baby girl. I have also decided to make this a Stelena story aside from obviously Marina and Damon. What would be the couple ship name for Damon and Marina? Darina? Damina? Something else? Let me know.**

 **Please don't forget to like, favorite and review. I love reading your comments. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marina DiMera Salvatore**

Marina DiMera was born in 1843 in Italy. Her parents were Luciano and Elisabetta DiMera. Her siblings were Carlo, Isabella and Rosalia. In 1851 Marina and her family moved to Mystic Falls where they immediately became friends with the founding families specially the Salvatores and the Lockwoods. No one knew that the DiMeras were dark witches. Marina has pale but tanned skin, jet black hair, 5'2 in height, beautiful pouty lips and gorgeous breathtaking blue eyes. She and Damon eventually got married. Everything was perfect until 1864, when Katherine arrived and sunk her claws into both Stefan and Damon stealing Damon away from Marina with her charms and compulsion. Damon and Stefan died trying to save Katherine from being killed but where instead turned into vampires. For over a century they believed that Marina had died but they are about to find out she did not die she was just cursed into being a sleeping beauty for over a hundred years.

Hey guys I am so sorry it has been almost 2 months since I last updated this story! To answer some of your questions, yes Marina is not going to forgive Damon so fast. In the last chapter with the almost kiss that got interrupted by Jeremy (cockblocker lol), I was trying to make it so that Marina is confused with her feelings and she's also pregnant which means she's hormonal. I do not plan for Marina and Damon to get back together anytime soon until maybe after the baby is born or something like that. I'm also thinking of whether to get someone else to be romantic with Marina or for her to be independent by herself? What would you guys like better?

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Marina POV)**

 _I was walking through the woods when I came across what used to be my home with Damon. I looked at it before looking down at myself, realizing that I'm dressed in a 19_ _th_ _century dress that used to be both mine and Damon's favorite. The dress was a beautiful shade of purple and it just looked amazing. I walk closer to the house and just as I'm about to walk up the front door steps I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist startling me and I let out a shriek._

" _hey sorry I scared you" I hear Damon whisper in my ear instantly calming me down. I feel him plant a soft barely there kiss on my ear before he starts to plant more and more kisses down my neck. I feel him start to suck on the sweet spot in my neck that makes me weak in the knees making me let out a moan._

" _I love you much" he whispers into my neck as he slightly pulls away. I then turn in his arms so that we are now facing each other. I wrap my hands around his neck and play with the ends of his hair._

" _I love you so much too" I whisper before bringing his face down closer to my level and slam out lips together in a heated passionate kiss that makes us both moan at the contact. We continue making out for what feels like forever but at the same time not long enough._

 _As we are both about to break up the kiss in order to breathe I feel Damon jerk away from me making me open my eyes and see that someone dragged him away from me, Katherine. I gasp as I notice Katherine standing there in front of me with a death grip on Damon's arm keeping him by her side and away from me._

 _I take a step closer to them making Katherine's vampire face come out making me freeze and stop walking towards them._

" _do you not get it? Damon loves me! Stefan loves me! They want nothing to do with you. They want to be with me forever. Damon wants to be with me forever. That is why he left you for me!" Katherine says making me tear up and shake my head in denial._

" _if Damon really wanted you and if he really loved you he wouldn't have jumped in bed with me! you know that. And still you want him when he's already mine!" she continues talking and by now I realize that Damon has stopped struggling against her grip and he's just there standing next to her willingly making me cry._

" _you don't know who you're messing with Katherine!" I hear myself say making Katherine laugh at me and in that moment I'm enraged so much that I feel my emotions surging my powers. I feel the magic ache in my veins begging for an outlet of pure hatred and rage, that I do just that. I let out a scream letting my powers explode out of my body and direct them towards Katherine. I vaguely notice the panic and horror in her face before she's engulfed in raging fire, and before long she's nothing but ashes._

 _I fall down to my knees exhausted from the huge power surge I just had. I then feels hands grip my hands softly and look up to see Damon looking at me with so much love like when we had just gotten married._

" _hey, it's ok. I'm here and I'm never leaving you" he whispers smiling at me slowly caressing my face._

" _don't promise something you can't keep!" we are both startled by another voice. We stand up quickly, me staggering a little still a little weak. Both Damon and I gasp out in horror as Moira Deamonne standing there with a bunch of witches behind her._

 _They step forward and start attacking us. As I'm both fighting them physically and magically I notice some of them surround Damon before they snap his neck making me scream._

" _NO!" I scream as I kill a few of the witches running towards Damon. I can barely see through my tearful eyes but I manage to fall down by Damon's now dead body and cradle him in my arms while I keep muttering to myself over and over that it can't be real._

" _humans… they are so breakable, aren't they?" I hear Moira mock at me fuming my anger and pain even more. I gently lie down Damon and get up to face the remaining witches._

" _you will pay for that! You will pay for everything you have done to me and my family!" I scream at her._

" _you're forgetting a very crucial part sweetheart… I'm already dead" Moira says as she suddenly hits me with a huge shock wave that sends me flying and grunting as I fall to the ground. Just as I get up she's standing right in front of me and I feel something wet in my stomach. I feel a pain in my stomach and I start getting lightheaded._

 _I slowly look down to my stomach to see an athame embedded in my stomach and a hand gripping it. I follow the hand to the smirking evil face of Moira._

" _I may be dead but that doesn't mean I can't still cause you pain…" I vaguely hear her say before she pulls out the athame making me fall down to my knees as I continue bleeding out._

" _oh dear… you were pregnant, weren't you? And I just stabbed you in your stomach…" I hear her mock before the panic hits me._

" _no!" I whisper to myself over and over as the anguish of my baby dying hits me. I feel my hand try to cover the wound but I know I am too weak and I feel myself fall down slowly into darkness more and more._

 **(Third POV)**

Damon and Stefan are woken up by someone crying. They both sit up on their individual beds in their separate rooms confused as to what is going on. The crying continues and then it gets worse so they both exit their rooms and face each other in the hallway. They look at each other with questioning eyes before the realization hits them both.

"Mar?" Damon questions before they both head over to Marina's room where they see her crying and thrashing all over the bed.

They both rush towards her and try to wake her up from her nightmare. But the more they try to wake her up the more she thrashes and the more she cries.

"come on Mar wake up!" Stefan says as he shakes Marina's body trying desperately to wake her up but it just makes her whimper and let out screams making the Salvatore brothers panic even more about Marina.

"come on baby! Please wake up!" Damon says as he shakes Marina a few more times. Marina finally wakes up letting out a blood curling scream that makes both Salvatore brothers flinch before trying to calm her down.

"hey Mar… it's ok… It's us… you're ok" Stefan says as Marina starts to slowly calm down from letting out little screams to just crying to finally just gasping for air.

"Marina? Are you okay?" Stefan worriedly asked as he saw the blank pained dead ish look behind Marina's eyes.

"Marina?... Mar?..." Damon asked as he realized that Marina hadn't even heard Stefan. Marina finally looks at them but they are even more worried by how pained and out of it she looks. Stefan and Damon look at each other worriedly not knowing what to do.

"Stefan?" they vaguely hear Marina whisper only because of their vampire hearing.

"yeah Marina? I'm here" Stefan says as he pulls Marina into a hug in which Marina melts into gripping Stefan's shirt like it's her only livelihood.

Damon looks at them feeling relieved that Marina is calmer but also hurt that he wasn't the one to calm her down. Deep down he knows that there has never been anything between his brother and Marina other than being brother and sister but he can't help feeling a little jealous. He shares a look with Stefan conveying to him that if he or Marina need him call him, Stefan nods understanding their silent communication and then Damon leaves Marina's room going back to his.

Stefan then slowly lies Marina back down on the bed keeping an arm around her comforting her and keeping her nice and calm. They all eventually fall back asleep for the remaining sleep time.

In the morning Damon and Stefan invite over the mystic falls gang over for breakfast where they specifically want to speak with Bonnie.

As they are preparing breakfast and everyone is arriving, Marina is still up in her room sleeping.

"not that this isn't great, but why today? What's going on?" Elena breaks the mostly comfortable silence making everyone look towards her and then towards the Salvatore brothers.

"something's wrong with Marina…" Stefan sighs making everyone but Damon gasp in confusion and worry.

"what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Caroline shrieks making both Damon and Stefan shake their heads.

"no the baby's ok… Marina… she had a… some sort of nightmare last night" Damon says.

"well I guess that's to be expected… she's only been awake for five days now…" Bonnie says.

"well yeah… we expected that much but you didn't see her last night" Stefan says.

"she was crying, thrashing all over the bed… screaming nonstop… and we couldn't wake her up…" Damon says and you can hear and feel the pain and worry in his voice and face.

"oh my god" Caroline whispers horrified while Elena also looks like she wants to cry.

"when we finally managed to wake her up it took so long to calm her down and when she finally did, she had this blank sort of dead ish look that quite frankly scared us" Stefan says making Damon agree and everyone else look extremely worried.

"do you know what she was dreaming about?" Bonnie asks after a little while to which both brothers shake their heads.

"she was too shaken up we didn't want to have her relive whatever it was" Damon says.

"but why did this happen now and not on her first night?" Tyler asks.

"maybe because last night was the first night she really slept. The nights before she didn't want to sleep saying that she had slept for far too long." Stefan says.

"I'll go talk to her. She might talk to me, like witch to witch." Bonnie says.

"ok yeah… I can hear that she just woke up" Damon says and then Bonnie heads up the stairs into Marina's room.

 **(Marina POV)**

I wake up with a gasp realizing that I no longer have Stefan's arm around me. I then take a few deep breaths in calming myself down. After a few minutes of just lying down in my bed I hear footsteps entering my room, I open my eyes to see Bonnie walking over to the bed. I slowly lift myself up to sit down resting my head on the headboard.

"morning" she says as she comes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"morning" I respond taking in a deep breath and returning her smile. "they told you" I say knowing that I must have really scared Stefan and Damon last night.

"they're worried about you… we all are" Bonnie says gently.

"I didn't mean to scare them" I say pulling my knees closer to my body.

"want to talk about it?" she asks making me sigh.

"I was dreaming that I was back in 1864… at first it was good… we were happy… but then Katherine showed up and she said something's… my magic lashed out and I-I killed her… then those witches- the ones who cursed me showed up and they… killed Damon and then stabbed me killing my baby and me"

"hey it's ok. All of those witches are long dead, they can't hurt you or your baby… or Damon anymore" Bonnie says taking hold of one of my hands in an assuring grip.

"I know… but I think that the curse those witches put on me might have messed with my mind… my head- I feel like I'm going… crazy…" I say.

"hey you're not crazy ok? You were cursed into sleeping for over a century, you can't expect to come out of it perfectly fine. It's only been a week, give yourself some time. You'll be fine." She says reassuring me.

"you think so?" I ask.

"yeah I do. I think you may be suffering from PTSD. Post-traumatic stress. You went through something traumatic and it's just going to take some time for you to fully heal and that's perfectly normal."

"yeah ok…" I say before Bonnie pulls me into a quick hug.

"now come on we are about to have breakfast and I don't know about you but I'm starving" she says making us both laugh a little. We both stand up and as I'm wearing black leggings and a big baggy shirt I decide that I'm good with going downstairs dressed like this.

We head downstairs where everyone is waiting for us. We serve breakfast and start to eat, some more than others. I then realize that no matter what is happening to me or how long it takes me to get over the trauma, I am surrounded by friends and family who will always be there for me no matter what. I also know they'll help me and my baby deal with the repercussions of that wretched curse.

 **Ok so what did you guys think of this chapter? I wanted to add some Marina trauma as you can't really expect someone to go through a cursed sleep for over a century and come out of it perfectly fine and with no mental trauma, right? Especially since when she woke up I mentioned that her sleep was not peaceful but it was restless and tortured so of course she's going to be dealing with some trauma. Tell me your thoughts on how long should she suffer from her trauma.**

 **Also please let me know if while she forgives Damon (which will take some time) you want her to briefly get involved with someone or just be single? Also if you want her to briefly be with someone else who would you want it to be? Like Tyler? Or an oc? And if you do want me to bring in an oc, do you want him to be a warlock, vampire, werewolf or human? Or do you want it to be a her? Just let me know please.**

 **I will say this Marina's relationship with Stefan will never be romantic. They have always been like brother and sister even before they actually were brother and sister in law.**

 **Ok thank you guys and please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
